


Look of Love

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Stalking is how Bats say I love you, Voyeurism, hint of potential Dick/Damian relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian just wants a little alone time with himself and Grayson, whether Grayson's really there or not.  Until Grayson shows up.</p>
<p>That...wasn't really part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burningice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningice/gifts).



> Prompt: "Teenage Damian masturbating to Dick and Dick knows haha"
> 
> There's non-consensual recording, but stalking *is* how Bats say I love you~~

By the time that he'd shut down all the security cameras in the penthouse, Damian was already halfway to aroused.  He had been planning this for a while now, this night alone with his fantasies away from the prying eyes of siblings, Father, and, well…

the _subject_ of his fantasies.

_Grayson_.

Over the last two months, Damian had been recording every one of Grayson’s workouts in the Cave or in the Manor gym, along with a few _very_ private recordings, pulling out only those that best showed Grayson’s… assets.  He couldn’t help it!  It wasn’t fair, Grayson’s casual half-nudity everywhere when Damian was so obviously going through… _emotional_ growth.

....

And raging hormones.

He set himself up in the master bedroom, the videos streaming to the large TV across from the bed.  He had been tempted to do it in the living room where the TV was larger and the chance of being caught out in the open could have added to the thrill, but, well, he was his father’s son and that meant taking no more risks than necessary, especially for something like this.

With the lights off and the TV on -- and most of his clothes on the floor -- Damian was ready.  He stretched out on his back on the large bed and closed his eyes.  He wiggled his hips, letting his boxers slide down until the light friction sent a jolt straight through him.  He rolled over and tapped his tablet.

Showtime.

In an instant the beautiful form of Dick Grayson was there on the screen.  He stretched and flexed, going from his warmup to the parallel bars easily.  He flipped and twisted as if it took no effort at all, his muscles rippling and gleaming in the bright gym light.

Damian thrust jerkily against the duvet, the hardness of the bed giving him the right level of friction.  Grayson was mesmerizing, every movement smooth and graceful (and, consequently, maddening for teenage hormones).  He tapped his tablet again to switch to the next video.

Dick was down in the Cave, dressed only in the lower half of his Nightwing costume.  It clung to his thighs and ass like paint, as if it was a second skin instead of light armor.  He was doing his cool down after the night's patrol, stretching himself in all kinds of wonderful ways.  He bent forward to stretch his back and hamstrings and that _perfect_ butt rose straight up at the camera right there for Damian to see every contour the suit showed.

Damian twisted over onto his side, his penis already out and hard as he stared at Dick's hypnotically circling behind.  It was simply not _fair_ of Grayson to be so beautiful, so graceful, so -- _nnhg_ \-- sexy.  He reached over and hit his tablet one more time, ready for the best video.

This time, Dick was alone in his room, naked on his bed except for his boxers.  His eyes were closed, one hand trailing slowly down his chest toward his waistband.  As his fingers began to brush over the growing bulge in his boxers, his other hand moved up his chest, tracing the scars and muscles there.  He pulled at a nipple, hissing and arching up off the bed.

Damian rolled over a little more, just enough to thrust against the bed.  This had been the hardest video to get, but he'd be damned if it wasn't the best reward.  He wasn't exactly sure who Grayson had been thinking of -- truly, it didn't matter -- but now he let his mind wonder if Grayson just might be thinking of him.

He flopped onto his back, mirroring Dick's movements as he masturbated.  One hand stroking himself, the other toying with the rest of him.  That was something Damian hadn't thought about, adding extra simulation.  But that's what Grayson would be teaching him, patiently.

They would lie on the bed and Damian would watch him as he demonstrated his technique.  It would be just another part of training.  Damian would learn how to control desire until necessary, learn how to treat himself well -- Grayson was always trying to teach him that.

And then, as Grayson saw how good Damian was being, he would want to reward him.  He would tell Damian how proud he was and kiss his face.  He would trail kisses down Damian’s chest, down his belly, making him squirm and flush all over.

Vaguely, Damian heard a door shut -- Grayson making sure they were alone, of course.  Grayson would come back and climb atop Damian, continuing his kisses where he left off. He'd move down, down, until he was kissing and licking Damian’s erection.

Damian lolled his head to one side, no longer looking at the TV.  His eyes were shut, letting his imagination and body take over.  Grayson would suck him hard, years of experience guiding him to bring Damian off.  It was so much.   _Too_ much!

“ _Grayson!!_ ”

He was almost there, almost ready.  So close.  He just needed Grayson to--

“Dami--  Oh!  Um…”

Damian’s eyes shot open.  That hadn't come from the TV and it certainly hadn't come from him.  That only left one thing.

His gaze dropped to the door, eyes wide as the rest of him froze in terror.

There, in the doorway, was Grayson.

He blinked at Damian, knocked for a loop himself.  His eyes flicked from the TV back to Damian and Damian’s… predicament.

A corner of his mouth quirked in as if trying to hide a smile and Dick stepped back.  “Hang a sock on the door next time, yeah?”

Damian flushed furiously -- although not completely in shame -- and nodded stiffly.

With a tight smile, Dick backed out and shut the door.

Damian dropped his head heavily back onto the bed.  That wasn't fair at _all_.

Still, it was pretty thrilling.

One Grayson moving about the penthouse and another nearing orgasm on the screen, Damian let his thoughts drift back to his fantasy.  Grayson hadn't seemed horribly scandalized.

Maybe his fantasy would come true after all.


End file.
